


Catch Me If You Can

by DL0723



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL0723/pseuds/DL0723
Summary: #瀚冰rps 纯属虚构 请勿上升真人真事#内地警匪背景 部分设定不符合实际#暗黑消沉向  BE预警





	Catch Me If You Can

 

 

  * A通



 

“TY市警察局刑警总队网络犯罪科专用数据库管理系统。”

“请输入警员编号及动态访问口令：”

贴了防偷窥保护膜的笔记本屏幕亮度不高，高瀚宇盯着面前灰蒙蒙的登录界面，抿了抿下嘴唇，将左手中的半截薄荷寿百年叼在嘴里。

“警员编号：206112793”

“访问口令：SCI2JKBC_hyg&shx”

一声巨大的登录成功提示音响在耳机里，震得高瀚宇浑身一抖，烟头落下的烟灰如同雾霾后降下的雪花——TY市的常见天气。

“这帮智障程序员有事儿吗？密码正确怎么还设个提示音？”

高瀚宇咬着烟头吐出一句操，偏过头瞅着门口，还好下班时间早过了，没人听到这位人前温文尔雅的大科长骂脏话，也没人看到他在门上贴着“无烟办公室”的屋里吞云吐雾。

“结案报告归档，物证图频归档，嫌疑人信息总库，通缉令管理，待分配/调度警员档案，全国各省市网警办联系方式。”

光标在页面左侧导航栏从上划到下，又从下滚动到顶，才在“通缉令管理”一行点下。快燃到过滤嘴的那根寿百年被高瀚宇摁进手边的纸杯里。

再点击“待发通缉令”，点击表格第一行的缩略图，“全屏查看”，通过警局的老旧光纤拼老命努力了5秒钟后，图片上半截加载出一行宋体加粗的字：

TY市A级通缉令 公缉[2029]1号

身份信息：

姓：季

名：肖冰

性别：男

“操。”

骂出这个字的同时，下半部分图片蹦进高瀚宇的眼睛：

涉嫌罪名：危害公共安全

高瀚宇伸出右手，食指双击数字键盘上的“+”号，那三个字随即被放大了四倍，几乎占满整个显示屏。

季。肖。冰。

姓名上面是手绘的嫌疑人近似画像，将鼠标滚轮向上搓一圈，衬衣领包围起来的纤颈中间，用深浅阴影交错的画法表现喉结。滚轮再往上搓一圈，骨骼支棱的方下巴上胡茬稀稀拉拉。滚轮又往上搓一圈，窄长鼻梁，俩眼皮一个内双一个外双滑稽了得，修得精心的眉梢向上挑着。最后向上搓一圈，嚯，季肖冰才不会留这种完全盖住额头的厚刘海呢，人家对自己的发际线自信的很。

办公室门窗大开，薄荷烟气却迟迟不肯散去，钻进七窍叫嚣点火，硬是将冷脸惯了的高瀚宇呛得眼眶一热。

妈的。

喉结位置基本正确，闭上眼略一低头就能找到，毕竟用唇啄过无数次；衬衣看不出是哪一件，或许是太久没见记不清了；怎么还有胡茬了呢，难道目击证人是一大早送快递的？发型怎么看怎么不像，别不是戴了假发吧，太蠢了。

妈的。季肖冰。

 

  * 转正



 

高瀚宇踏进家门的瞬间，迎上来的是五天没人光顾的房间里散发出的食品腐败气味。泡面碗和外卖盒围绕在台式电脑周围，从中耸出的宽屏显示器黑幽幽地反射出一个蓬头垢面的高瀚宇，宛如荒草丛中的一块墓碑。

不是没有厨房，厨房也不是从不开灶，厨房以前是季肖冰的地盘，隔着充当餐桌的大理石吧台，与高瀚宇的电脑桌划江而治。

吧台上唯一干净的地方倒扣着两只白瓷咖啡杯，本来是有配套瓷碟的，高瀚宇甩掉一只靴子回忆了一下，好像很久以前就打碎了。

 

“博士？何必来咱这破地儿？”

高瀚宇第一眼见到季肖冰的长相，是在他申请实习时发来的简历上。局长办公室是局里唯一没贴禁烟标志的地方，高瀚宇熟门熟路地拿起书架底层的烟盒摸出一根，在手中简历的照片位置杵了杵，“长得白皮嫩肉的，这小孩儿有啥想不通啊？屈尊降贵来网警科实习？”

局长从制服口袋里夹起个打火机，甩给高瀚宇：“人家可是国家犯罪心理学研究中心成绩最好的高材生，咱市有几个电信诈骗案还悬着，最近又要接受公安部领导调研，小高啊，利剑高悬呐。”

高瀚宇的眼睛从简历上“在校成绩”一栏挪开，顺着呼出的烟圈笑眯眯地看向上司：“这么帅一小伙子，让他陪调研员喝两场酒不就行了？”

“少揣着明白装糊涂啊！”局长欠身够着桌上的烟灰缸，顺势剜了高瀚宇一眼，“要能借这位大天才把案子推进了，你这科长才有的当，年底前要还没成绩就让你小子去户籍科天天办户口！”

高瀚宇忙不迭地掐了烟，头点得格外虔诚，虽然暂时没想明白一研究犯罪心理学的能对解决电信诈骗有什么实质帮助。

“还有，别叫人小孩儿啊，季大博士年纪可比你大，你也不仔细看看人简历。”

高瀚宇的视线固定在第二页底部“爱好”那一栏的内容上，上面写着：养花，烹饪。

“切……还大天才？大头菜吧他！”

季肖冰确实挺天才的，在破案上。两个卡了几个月的电信诈骗案，在季大博士和几名网络技术员的配合之下，破得轻而易举。其中一大团伙的牵头成员在东南亚被通缉了六七年，反侦察意识比特工还强，但还是被季肖冰用连环话术套出了这只狡兔的三窟。

局长办的没酒没烟只喝茶的庆功宴结束后，高瀚宇开着自己的路虎，带整个网警科拐向一个古典装修风格的清吧。季肖冰推辞了半天，还是被化妆后完全认不出本人的技术员小妹妹强行拽进了包厢。

“大知识分子别只干活不享受啊，今天咱把高科灌醉了喊他给你涨工资！”

“涨工资算什么！麻溜给冰哥转正！”

网警科的小麻雀们围着季肖冰叽叽喳喳，季肖冰接酒便喝笑得清清浅浅，高瀚宇跟着嘻嘻哈哈地灌了自己三杯B52，揣起烟盒尿遁出门。

季肖冰搁下杯子扯了外套，冲嚷嚷个没完的一桌人扬了扬手机，“出去打电话。”

大家都知道他俩是室友，季肖冰的实习工资只够租郊区的单间，每天上班得早起挤一小时公交。高瀚宇有一天捂着抽疼的胃刚开到局门口，正好瞅见领带打歪了的季肖冰从公交车上跳下来。

“那什么，要不我租你一间卧室？”

大厅里窗明地净，正努力拨着前额刘海的季肖冰刚察觉自己的肩被科长大剌剌揽住，又听到一句，“房租就用做饭来抵偿吧，你不是说爱好烹饪吗？”

季肖冰笑出一口白牙：“科长，会不会不太方便啊？”

“啊，没什么不方便，反正我单身——”说完又觉得这话接的太奇怪，高瀚宇紧忙松开手，侧眼瞥了下季肖冰的脖子，“那什么，咱科不出外勤，你不用穿这么正式。”

 

网警科实在是个小庙，留不住季肖冰这么大一尊佛，夜幕中天地朦胧，高瀚宇心里倒明白得很。

“躲酒躲到楼顶来了？”

季肖冰早上刚数落过高瀚宇起床不喝热水，就着自己保温杯里的隔夜茶吃了口面包风卷残云地出了门。见靠在栏杆上的背影站得不太直，以为他又胃疼。

“大爷，您这仨月实习期快到了，没点想法？”

季肖冰也扒着栏杆弓起背，在高瀚宇制造的缭绕烟气里，两人像被生活重担快压垮了的民工。

“转正申请我早提交了，等批呢。”

手机显示着公安系统办公软件界面，右边栏“待批复负责人”底下写着两个人名，第一行是高瀚宇。

“哟，大爷都学会信息化办公了嘿？”高瀚宇摸了摸后兜，手机落包厢了。“晚上回去就批——你怎么知道我在天台？”

“洗手间里有烟雾报警器，回车上抽的话不用穿外套。”高瀚宇的皮衣袖子沾了烟灰，被季肖冰伸手掸去。

“不愧是心理学博士。”高瀚宇吃吃笑，“要不我先给你转正个别的？”

季肖冰在刺骨的夜风里呼出淡淡酒气，斜睨着高瀚宇，笑得像只狐狸，“好啊，玛蒂尔达。”

高瀚宇点下一根烟的手顿了半天，反应过来后忍不住骂了句操。

“心理学博士还是牛逼。”

“你不就喜欢学心理学的么。”

那两只白瓷咖啡杯，是当晚送走了其他小孩儿后，两个人走路回家，路过一便利店心血来潮买的。店小款式少，没得挑。

有些事儿，真是千挑万选不如一头撞上。

 

  * 捕鲸



 

季肖冰被整个网警科称呼为“大爷”，其实不是高瀚宇起的头，是因为大博士工作之余除了喝茶看书就是在警局院儿里遛弯，小科员们都说他比传达室大爷还大爷。

一个月内看完图书室里所有藏书后，季大爷攥住高瀚宇的魔爪，伸向了局长办公室的书架。

“给给给！施局说了，爱读书爱看报是好事，以后你自己找他借啊别使唤我。”

高瀚宇一屁股坐上季肖冰的办公桌，一摞精装册捏在手里递过去，最上面洒着金箔的封皮上用墨绿色写了四个字：乐府诗集。

“哎！乐府我知道！是不是有一首叫什么，上鞋！”

季肖冰从攻城略地的翘臀后方及时挽救出自己的茶杯，喝了口水没好气地瞪他：“是上邪，那字念爷。”

季肖冰的办公椅背对窗户，日光倾倒于墨绸发丝间，高瀚宇的手莫名其妙被吸引过去，两下给揉成个草窝脑袋。

“上爷？是说让我上了大爷你吗？”

被茶水呛得脸红的季肖冰用书狂打高瀚宇的手：“是我欲与君相知！长命无绝衰！你这人真是鲜廉寡耻！”

高瀚宇也不躲，像被点了笑穴一样哈哈个没完。平时的季肖冰轻易就能看透高瀚宇在想什么，好不容易成功套路他一回，得多笑几声。

打闹了没有五分钟，两部手机同时接二连三地响起微信提示音。

“来案子了。”高瀚宇看了眼屏幕，几个群文件，同时@出他和季肖冰。

“蓝鲸游戏……？”季肖冰已经打开文件读了三行，越往下念声音越低。

网瘾+职业病导致高瀚宇早上刚刷到过相关新闻，其实青少年视生命如儿戏的悲剧不算新闻，令人意外的只是那些血腥黑暗顺着网路传染得如此之快。

季肖冰拧着眉划拉完文件锁了屏幕，毫无感情地嘲一声，“够傻的。”

经玻璃过滤后的金色掺了灰调，才允许肉眼直视，高瀚宇贪恋着散射光束里灰尘的丁达尔狂舞，没捕捉到季肖冰下垂眼中瞬间的失焦。

 

当一群人大笑的时候每个人都会看向自己喜欢的那个人。

反过来，一个人不开心的时候会下意识不去看自己喜欢的那个人。

 

TY市网警科加入全国联动捕“蓝鲸”，一周内所有乱七八糟的QQ群、论坛、贴吧甚至搜索词条都在技术干预之下土崩瓦解。

新闻推送的上一条是微信消息，来自局长，“你安排个卧底人选，争取把后边儿的大鱼揪出来。”

高瀚宇白眼翻到后脑勺。网警能力有限，又因为定罪标准比较模糊，大多数既被骗也骗别人的失足少年给了个治安处罚就放了，更上游的管理们凭借多级代理匿了IP，鱼饵自此脱了钩。

确实得给误入歧途的那些孩子有个交代。可，卧底？学隔壁缉毒队？脑袋别裤腰带上？无间道？对唔住我系警察？

“没你想得那么严重吧。又不真见面，混进他们管理群挖出服务器IP就搞定，是不是这意思？”

酷暑终于让季肖冰抛弃了保温杯，浮在冷萃咖啡中的冰块叮铃作响。高瀚宇用指甲划过那只握着杯耳的手背，答非所问：

“想不通。教唆别人自杀，自个儿能得到什么好处？把抑郁症转嫁给其他人？你从心理学专业角度分析一下。”

“首先更正一下，抑郁症成因包括精神和心理双重影响，仅靠心理干预是不够的。”季肖冰透过杯沿瞄了眼托着腮耷拉个嘴角的高瀚宇，这模样通常代表“听不懂，说人话”。

“其次，蓝鲸游戏的大多受害者远远没有发展到抑郁症阶段，只是在网络上发泄负面情绪，结果被别有用心者恶意利用了——也就是，被洗脑了。”季肖冰搜刮词库，挑了个能被瞬间理解的简单表达。

话题沉重到头顶上的空调换档声都显得很吃力。高瀚宇脸朝下贴在冰凉的大理石面上，一头汗津津的栗毛蹭着季肖冰的小臂。

“幸好你没看见，那些小孩儿，胳膊腿上全是刀割的口子……如果中途退出还会被人肉，被威胁杀光全家。真的，天底下怎么有这么恶毒的人，都没人性的。”

高瀚宇的嗓子发堵，从业以来没怎么出外勤使他对重口画面的承受力还不如季肖冰。

“人性本来就很虚，”季肖冰鲜少见到高瀚宇如此情绪化，不太懂怎么回应这突然的义愤填膺，索性言归正传：“所以卧底确实很有必要。”

从季肖冰的认知角度看，高瀚宇向来是个游戏人间的飞鸿，那些他办过的案子，救过的人和抓过的骗子，肩章警徽，使命责任，都只是雪泥。自己这个同居了的所谓恋人，不过另一滩爪印比较明显的雪泥罢了——该死的悲观情绪使人烦躁，于是季肖冰蓦然发问：

“万一有天我也不想活了呢？我要自杀的话你拦我吗？”

栗毛脑袋哗啦抬起，高瀚宇的鼻尖压得发红，将瓷杯里的冰块倒进嘴里愤恨地嚼碎。

“我拦个屁，你开心就好。”

自动换档的空调又咔哒一声，似鲸于深洋中短促悲鸣。

                                                                                              

  * 沉潜



 

安排来安排去，卧底最佳人选还是季肖冰——年龄相近，气质偏忧郁，心理素质过硬，在高瀚宇的影响下略懂网络技术。

档案内部注销，证徽暂时收回，另租的单间楼下全是网吧，注册一堆社交账号先长吁短叹个几百条，格瓦拉的黑白照做头像，一个厌世愤青的标准配置。

命令正式下发的当天晚上，高瀚冰窝在沙发里捧着季肖冰的手机，第九十九遍检查历史痕迹删光了没，忽然在网盘里发现一个隐藏文件夹，名字是一串英文，“mend for dying owl”。

“修补……濒死的……猫头鹰？这什么啊？”想打开发现还是加密的。高瀚宇把两人的生日、警号、大爷的转正日期挨个输了一遍，全都不对。

季肖冰专心擦着烤箱，背影显得格外贤惠。“不是工作内容，删了吧。”

“叮”地一声响，攥着百洁布的手不小心碰到了定时旋钮。高瀚宇挪开目光，偷偷按下“转发”，输入了自己的网盘账号，然后删除分享记录。

暴力破解它三十天不信解不开，反正你的卧底计划至少三个月。

天呐，三个月，高瀚宇双目泫然。再见面都快入冬了，光想想都觉得胃疼。

再抬头时撞上季肖冰的眼睛，两手背撑着灶台歪头瞅他，黑色T恤刚从围裙里解脱出来，下沿露出一截嫩白的腰腹，嫩如凝脂润眼，白似闪电过脑，上一秒满布愁云惨雾的栗子脑袋有一瞬间的短路。

“我们……竟然一次都没有。”

气音将九霄之外的魂魄拉回一截，眼前一片随呼吸起伏的雪地上霞色浸染，高瀚宇正以犬齿作耕犁，在季肖冰的颈侧辛勤开垦。

一层茧里包裹着两只蛰蛾过于久了，再想破茧就不得不耐心啃噬。

竟然一次都没有吗。高瀚宇暗自发笑，舐过雪地的丘陵，战火转移到另一侧，所以是怪我下手晚了吗。

季肖冰暗骂自己，猴急什么，显得被他吃定了似的。

“要不你抱着我？”

浑身上下的保险丝早被体温烧断，高瀚宇还是习惯性用上了商量语气。季肖冰颤抖着回应，两手松松揽过汗湿的双肩，怀中比自己晚出世三年多的这副躯体俨然一个原子反应堆，从下颌至后腰奏响四面楚歌。

“不行，去卧室。”老大爷手脚并用灵活攀附其上，一脸凛然地捍卫起厨房重地之神圣。另一双手慌忙发力接住，高瀚宇心有戚戚，得嘞，遵命。

裹含两种不同DNA的津液在乳胶催化下剧烈反应，一夜过后便醇如百年陈酿，高瀚宇被灌醉，直睡到日上三竿。

空调开到17度，冷却了另一侧被窝，高瀚宇拉开门，吧台上一只瓷杯洗净扣好，另一只孤孤单单地冒着奶味热气。

真是撒出去的卧底泼出去的水啊。

 

之后一周高瀚宇忙着暴力破译文件夹密码，10G的彩虹表都用上了，仍旧无解。各位资深白帽主动请缨，高瀚宇看了看老伙计们熬得发红的眼尾，还是拒绝了。

“冰哥怕不是存了求婚计划吧。”

长年混某江的小腐女带头起哄，高瀚宇挨个赏了眼刀，针扎过的痛觉反而钻进自己胸口。荷尔蒙失效后的情话甜味寡淡，再说谁会给求婚计划起个暗黑童话一样的名字。

哄闹中，任务提示急促响起，一个大一新生跳楼未遂，微博发了封千字遗书——配图是一头鲸鱼。

禁止在规定时间外私联卧底的规定摆在那，高瀚宇接了这案子也不知该咨询哪个心理专家，不得不先让手下人从社交关系查起，自己一头扎进某乎某涯讨论区开始自学，一整天没能得出任何结论。

正无聊切换着网页，微信跳出条消息：顺着给那学生点赞的所有账号挖出个微博群，群管理六个人，其中一个是冰哥。

菜鸟卧底首战告捷啊。

“继续监控。”

高瀚宇打完字，顺手点开一篇题为《人人都在负隅顽抗》的心理疏导专栏，脑中突兀地重播季肖冰的疑问句：“你拦我吗？”

这算是什么狗血偶像剧拷问真心情节。他学季肖冰喝起茶，在清苦与滚烫里窒息了一秒，听见窗外响起雨前惊雷。

 

瓢泼大雨之后一切开始失控。

“报告，卧底1号位置的IP地址失效。”

“哎快看热搜，TY大学律师声明：蓝鲸游戏相关三起学生自杀案属个人行为，校方将开展校园网环境清查行动？”

“高科，冰哥的备用手机卡已经注销，查过全市营业厅监控没发现本人。”

“Interpol回邮件了！目前尚不明确……境外的蓝鲸游戏组织者与……大学内洗脑事件的关系，暂不作并案处理……”

“原微博群所有管理员账户都被封了，冰哥那账号的历史数据也被服务器覆盖。高科你看，需不需要潜进暗网？”

“高科，施局喊你开会，隔壁市又有一对大学生情侣自杀，好像这次人没救回来。”

“按照语言风格相似度筛选结果，在暗网聊天室找到了一个账号，应该就是冰哥，发帖内容还是微信群里那些。”

“网信办与公安部联合指示，诱导大学生自杀系列事件正式立为重大刑事案件。”

“高瀚宇，你还好意思跟我说卧底计划？你的卧底计划早就失败了！”

心理学博士的高明之处在于，心理暗示更强力，洗脑更彻底，诱导自杀的手法更有效率——刻什么蓝鲸多费劲，直接割腕吧。

从会议室中逃出生天的高瀚宇咬牙切齿地溜进对面超市，买走最后两盒寿百年，出门时接到一电话。

“高科……施局说冰哥的案子你需要回避，我觉着还是告诉你一声，准备发通缉令了。”

人人都在负隅顽抗，人间就是修罗战场。一时大意没拦住你，竟然促成了你和死神的肮脏交易。

打火机的焰燎过食指，高瀚宇无不狠恶地想，战个痛快吧，大不了同归于尽。

 

  * 上邪



 

季肖冰吵起架来不怎么会放狠话，最多骂过高瀚宇是渣男。

换了手机很久之后才想起网盘登录密码，云数据恢复后第一眼看到的就是文件夹分享记录，对方账号一串乱码，头像却是个傻了吧唧吐舌卖萌的哈士奇。

“渣男。”季肖冰打开对话框，发了个问号过去。

三十秒后弹出来十几条回复：问号，问号x10，你谁，你什么意思，你在哪，你到底要干什么，你疯了是不是，你还记得你是个警察吗，你是季肖冰本人吗，你是不是盗号的。

中间夹杂的无数个“操”字惹得季肖冰眉头紧锁，准备左滑删除的前一秒又有一条新消息：

你先回家。

好不好。

季肖冰在寂静的房间里瞪圆了瞳孔，都警匪殊途了怎么还是这副皆可商量的口气。

走消防通道上楼，高瀚宇家的指纹锁屏幕亮度一如既往，季肖冰没立刻按上去，就算没顾上另觅新欢，至少已经把他的指纹删掉了吧。

结果既没等到手铐也没等到迎面暴锤，屋里漆黑沉沉，吧台后边坐着个人影。

“喝酒吗？”

季肖冰“啪”地打开客厅顶灯：“有话快说。”

一排福佳白的空瓶之后露出两道星芒，高瀚宇将下巴支在手中酒瓶上：“我说了呀，我问你喝酒吗。”

“喝醉了方便铐起来带走是吗？”

高瀚宇撬开瓶盖，递给季肖冰：“你的案子要求我回避，我没有权限铐你。”

这瓶酒全当敬你被我撞破的秘密。

季肖冰还在愣神，高瀚宇给自己也启了一瓶，“今晚刚解开的，mend for dying owl，字母异位后写作ending of my world。”

一份遗书，一张法医报告，无数研究草稿和数据，高瀚宇就着一打酒才消化完。

科研路上钻了死胡同的恩师当着学生的面跳楼这种事，季肖冰本来准备将来站在法庭上再公之于众的。那些权威傲慢到不相信催眠与暗示叠加产生的洗脑作用，才不得不以这种极端方式来证明，惩罚别人也惩罚自己。

“但你还可以举报线索啊，悬赏两万呢。”

人总是屈服于执念，他在博士毕业前就走上万劫不复了，却遇见高瀚宇，又将理智多挽留了大半年。

季肖冰拿起酒固执地站着，看他起身走向自己，在脑中预演高瀚宇会如何指责：你竟然利用我，学生都是无辜的，知识是用来武装自己的不是伤害别人的，季肖冰我觉得你逃脱不了法律制裁，咱俩得划清阶级界限。

什么都没有。高瀚宇像无数次下班回来与他对酌，酒液滑进喉中抽走三魂六魄，剩余力气连面前的人都抱不稳，只顾将下巴搁在他肩上，“要不你给我洗脑吧。别害其他人。至少别让我见到你进监狱。”

季肖冰默不作声地落下泪来。

不，我打算放过你。

 

“据悉，通过网络诱导大学生大规模自杀的始作俑者上月现身TY市公安局自首，其保外就医申请获得批准的三天后，医院忽然发出病危通知。目前警方已封锁医院……”

初雪积了厚厚一层，雪地上满是凌乱的车辙脚印。警笛激鸣刺耳，给冲进医院的人们伴奏，网警科全体科员都没想到第一次出现场见到的是自个儿科长。

高瀚宇靠在走廊墙上，强忍着砸东西的冲动。他听到大夫和护士进进出出高低吆喝：洗胃机赶紧推进来，调一千单位的血清，皮下注射肾上腺素，再加一支，准备电击。

手里还捏着清早在床头柜里发现的两张药品说明书，不良反应列了一长串，高瀚宇只看明白一句“不可同服。”

抢救室的门从里面被拉开，心电监测仪的报警声被放大，原来季肖冰从一开始就计划好了的。

山岂会无陵，江水永不竭，天地亘古分离，谁敢与君绝。敢拿大自然发毒誓的，都是口是心非的薄幸郎，爱意随意滋生如山火侵林，又决绝退场如冰川消融。

 

看着最后一场雪化入荒原，高瀚宇开车回了家，从储物格拿出一盒头孢，右手拎一瓶灰雁伏特加，耳机里放着季肖冰从前为数不多会唱的一首歌，哼着上楼：

“你说人生艳丽我没有异议。

你说人生忧郁我不言语。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
